1. Technical Field
This invention relates to receptacles that include a removable catch basin for portably carrying and storing cleansing utensils used in and around the sink of a kitchen and the like. The present invention concerns itself with a device that holds cleansing utensils in a single receptacle that collects the dripping liquid and is capable of being stored in a convenient location for use at a later time, while being sufficiently small to be conveniently handled and periodically cleaned.
2. Background of the Invention
There are a number of devices disclosed in the prior art that are capable of storing articles that are susceptible of becoming wet that have means for collecting the dripping water in a separate reservoir. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,144 granted to R. Calleen on Nov. 18, 19 describes such a device which is particularly adapted for storing footwear. The dripping water is collected in a lower basin separated by a grate and the water is removed by flowing the collected water through a drain plug. It, like other such devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,144, supra, is basically for temporarily holding or storing articles. These types of receptacles typically remain in place and when no longer required they may be stored away. They do not retain the articles when deployed in the storage area, but rather are typically emptied prior to storage. Other patents as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,590 granted to W. S. Hasskarl in Dec. 28, 1920, show receptacles with removable draining mechanism that are particularly adapted to hold and drain dishes and the like and they, too, are emptied when returned to storage.
None of the prior art devices are particularly adapted to hold and store cleansing utensils of the type that after use tend to drip water so that these utensils, like sponges, scouring pads, bars of soap, brushes and the like, are readily available for use on the next occasion. This invention contemplates a receptacle or "caddie" that is easy to handle, convenient to use, holds the utensils in a single container that collects the drippings in a receptacle that is easily handled, convenient to use, holds the necessary utensils in a single container and is easy to periodically clean, as by a dishwasher, for example. In addition to the above, my inventive receptacle can be stored on the back of a cabinet door or in a remote area without taking up much space and when in use, can be set to rest on the top of a counter in proximity to the location where the work is taking place having all the necessary cleansing utensils at one location.